Tentation
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: C'est l'été, il fait chaud, et Bokuto pense qu'un Akaashi torse nu est très tentant. Y'a pas moyen qu'il y résiste, de toute façon... BokuAka.


**Tentation**

Résumé : **C'est l'été, il fait chaud, et Bokuto pense qu'un Akaashi torse nu est très tentant. Y'a pas moyen qu'il y résiste, de toute façon...**

Pairing : **BokuAka en force, waii ! *w*, un sous-entendu de KuroTsukki (ce couple commence à devenir de la bombe croyez-moi *-*)**

Rating : **Du pur et dur M 8D (j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un PWP, n'empêche XD)**

Genre : **Romance entre deux jeunes hommes pleins de testostérones, et de l'humour, et du sexe 8) /j'ai l'air d'une grosse perverse à dire ça XD/. Je pense aussi à des risques de spoils pour ceux qui ont pas lu les scans :o, même si c'est pas tellement du spoil XD Mais on sait jamais x) Donc un petit risque de spoils au niveau de nouveaux personnages, mais sans plus :3**

N/A : **WAZAAAAAA ! :D**

**Cri de joie, c'est enfin les vacances /ohouimondieu/ ! Et l'année prochaine je passe au lycée, yeaah ! \o/ M'enfin, ce qui me rend le plus heureuse, c'est que mon brevet est FINI (dans ton c*l brevet de merde BD), j'aurai donc mes résultats le 9 Juillet normalement. Plutôt simple, à part l'épreuve de maths : alors là, avis à ceux et celles qui ont vu l'exercice 7 - et qui se sont dit : "merde, c'est quoi ce truc, j'y pige que dalle", je rejoins le club. C'était juste de la torture pure et dure (j'aurais pu passer toute ma vie dessus sans trouver les résultats XD)**

**En fait, il ne me reste plus qu'un jour pour bosser (genre, vous savez, on a cours jusqu'au 2 juillet, mais comme j'dois faire mon inscription le 2, j'y vais que le 1er XD /alone pendant une journée de cours, sympa XD/)**

**Donc voilà, je pourrais enfin écrire et poster et avancer mes fictions, à notre plus grand bonheur x) ! (j'vous assure, j'me faisais tellement ch*er pendant les révisions, HARDCORE ! Heureusement, y'avait mes mangas yaoi *w*)**

**Désolé d'avoir monopolisé la note de début de texte XD On se retrouve en bas, donc ! ^w^ Aussi, je dédicace ce texte ma onee-chan Sora68, avec qui mes conversations skype sont vraiment délirantes ! *3* Hug onee-chan !**

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

_Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas, sinon le KageHina serait en couverture sur le premier tome XD_

* * *

Akaashi n'aurait jamais dû enlever son tee-shirt - surtout pas devant Bokuto. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'il allait se faire « manger tout cru » par son petit-ami s'il le faisait, il le savait, et bon dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait fait ? Pas moyen qu'il échappe à Bokuto maintenant, collant comme il était...

« Akaashi... » souffla désespérément Bokuto derrière lui. Même de dos, il pouvait voir sa moue boudeuse - mais il sentait son regard de braise sur lui et se savait désiré, mais à quel point, il l'ignorait. Il allait juste essayer d'échapper à l'imbécile qui lui servait de petit-ami, tentative qui lui semblait bien vaine pour l'instant. Ils avaient encore toute la pause pour jouer au chat et à la souris, mais pas au plus grand plaisir d'Akaashi. Il y avait un tas d'autres choses à faire et parmi toutes celles-là, il fallait qu'il échappe à Bokuto ? Pfeuh, la blague.

« Akaashi, attend-moi ! » s'exclama Bokuto en accélérant le pas. Akaashi accéléra lui aussi le sien, cherchant du regard un endroit où il pourrait semer Bokuto tandis qu'il entendait vaguement les supplices de son amant de plus en plus agaçant - il était à deux doigts de lui balancer sa bouteille d'eau à la figure. Un peu d'eau fraîche pour lui rafraîchir les idées, et éventuellement le refroidir (de préférence l'engin entre ses deux jambes).

Akaashi remarqua du coin de l'œil leurs vestiaires et se demanda s'il pouvait se cacher dans un des casiers pour laisser passer Bokuto, mais carrément mission impossible... En fait, la tentative même de vouloir échapper à Bokuto était mission impossible. On le suivait à la trace, à un point où il en était venu à se dire qu'il devait exister un radar-Akaashi spécialement pour l'idiot lunatique de Fukurodani. C'était pas de chance...

« Hé. » Bokuto attrapa soudainement son bras et l'attira dans les vestiaires qu'ils venaient de dépasser de quelques pas, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière eux - mais pas à clé, à sa grande déception. Il plaqua Akaashi contre un des casiers fermement mais doucement et mit ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête afin d'anéantir toute tentative d'échappatoire - au grand dam de son petit-ami, qui claqua sa langue dans sa bouche en signe d'agacement.

« Pousse-toi, s'il te plaît. » fit-il d'une voix ferme en posant sa main sur le torse de Bokuto et il essaya de le repousser, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à bouger d'un cil. Cette réaction était plutôt mauvais signe, parce que Bokuto était comme ça quand il était sérieux à propos de quelque chose. « Déconne pas, on a un match dans dix minutes. » répliqua-t-il en soupirant. Bokuto esquissa un sourire et se pencha un peu plus vers lui, ses lèvres effleurant celles d'Akaashi qui frissonna au bref contact.

« C'est largement suffisant si tu veux mon avis. »

« J'm'en pète un rein de ton avis, laisse-moi passer. » Akaashi allait lui mettre un bon coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille, ça allait lui faire grand bien...

« Akaashi ...! T'es horrible... » gémit son petit-ami en tirant une grimace boudeuse. Akaashi fronça des sourcils avant de détourner le regard - évitant au maximum de faire face au visage de Bokuto. Ses mimiques quand il boudait étaient _adorables_, mais pour rien au monde Akaashi ne l'aurait avoué, et plutôt mourir que de le faire. Le pire, c'était que Bokuto ne s'en rendait même pas compte et qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès. Argh, bordel, depuis quand est-ce qu'il était devenu aussi cul-cul la praline ? Sérieusement. Il n'était quand même pas un tsundere ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'aussi étrange...

Agacé par sa faiblesse, Akaashi décida d'y mettre un terme - et pour ça, rien de mieux que de passer à l'action. Il ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et renversa le contenu liquide sur Bokuto, et il profita de sa surprise pour échanger leurs places et le plaquer contre le casier. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, entamant un baiser passionné, qui augmenta d'un cran la chaleur entre eux. Lorsqu'Akaashi se sépara de lui, sa respiration était haletante, et il recula d'un pas pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un Bokuto complètement trempé.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en voyant son tee-shirt humide, qui lui collait maintenant à la peau et moulait les muscles de son torse, et ses cheveux désormais mouillés qui lui collaient au front. Ok, peut-être que la bouteille d'eau, c'était aussi une mauvaise idée, parce que oh, Bokuto était diablement sexy comme ça...

« _Merde..._ » jura-t-il intérieurement. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher de son corps, c'était vraiment mauvais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ce corps pourrait lui faire, de sentir ses mains contre lui, et sa bouche contre sa peau, et son sexe en lui, et urgh - pas moyen qu'il file maintenant, il avait la gaule ! Et il ne pouvait blâmer personne en plus, parce que le seul qui avait renversé une bouteille d'eau sur Bokuto, c'était lui (quel imbécile, franchement...) !

Il poussa un profond soupir et, d'un commun accord avec sa propre conscience (qui lui disait de ne pas faire encore plus de connerie pour s'exciter lui-même), il s'agenouilla devant Bokuto et baissa son short avant de s'approcher de son boxer où il lécha avec lenteur son entrejambe à travers le tissus. Bokuto poussa un « oh... » et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager, appréciant visiblement son côté entreprenant. Akaashi finit par faire glisser le boxer le long de ses cuisses, libérant le sexe dur et gorgé d'excitation de son partenaire, et il posa sa langue sur le bout de son gland tout en regardant Bokuto. Oh diable, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait voir cette expression sur le visage de son idiot... Carrément excitant !

« Aah... Akaashi... » soupira-t-il en sentant la langue chaude du brun laisser une trace de salive le long de sa verge. Ses lèvres suçotèrent doucement la peau de son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche, évitant soigneusement tout contact avec ses dents, tandis que ses mains tenaient la base de son entrejambe et le masturbait. Bokuto laissa échapper des sons appréciateurs, au grand plaisir d'Akaashi qui savait au moins que sa bouche savait faire des merveilles...

Les bruits de succions n'étaient pas très forts - mais assez pour exciter Bokuto encore un peu plus. Les mains sur la base de sa verge glissèrent vers ses bourses qu'elles malaxèrent longuement, rajoutant encore un cran de plaisir en lui. Bon dieu, il était certain que si on lui ramenait toutes les prostituées du Japon, pas une seule ne ferait le poids face à Akaashi en terme de fellation. C'était décidément le meilleur.

Envahi par le plaisir, il rejeta la tête en arrière, tandis que la bouche d'Akaashi quitta sa verge et alla sucer ses bourses. Ses mains le masturbèrent de nouveau, cette fois sur toute la longueur de son sexe, procurant des vagues de plaisir à son partenaire, quand celui-ci se sentit venir.

« J-je vais - »

Akaashi stoppa tout mouvement à part celui de ses doigts qui serrèrent la base de son sexe, l'empêchant de jouir. Bokuto poussa un gémissement et lança un regard vers lui avant de se laisser tomber le long du casier, essoufflé.

« Akaashi, t'es le meilleur. » fit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Mais t'aurais pu me laisser jouir, j'suis encore plus excité qu'avant maintenant... »

Akaashi essuya le filet de salive qui s'était échappé de sa bouche durant sa fellation et répliqua : « J'aurai eu la flemme de te refaire bander. »

Bokuto poussa un léger rire et il attrapa le bras d'Akaashi, l'attirant contre lui, avant de lui demander de se redresser sur ses genoux. Après quoi, il baissa les vêtements restants de son amant tout en suçant la peau de son torse, laissant des marques un peu partout sur lui. Parce qu'Akaashi était sien, et il ne le partagerait pas.

« Écarte les jambes, s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-il à Akaashi, les mains posées sur ses fesses. Le brun plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Bokuto, sentant contre son sexe excité le torse chaud de l'as de Fukurodani. Celui-ci enduit de salive trois de ses doigts avant d'en glisser un en Akaashi, laissant une sensation désagréable mais étrange s'emparer du brun. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour un bon nombre de fois, mais la préparation était toujours aussi inconfortable.

« ...hmm... Bokuto... » gémit-il en sentant l'autre main de son amant se poser derrière sa nuque tandis que ses lèvres suçaient sa peau. Bokuto rajouta un deuxième doigt dans l'entrée du brun et effectua des mouvements de ciseaux pour légèrement l'écarter et l'habituer à plus volumineux pour ce qui allait suivre. Un troisième doigt s'immisça en lui et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus en Akaashi, cherchant ce point qui allait définitivement le faire perdre pied.

« Aah... Plus loin... » soupira Akaashi en bougeant inconsciemment ses hanches. Le regarder excité comme ça autour de ses doigts était une véritable torture mentale pour Bokuto, parce qu'Akaashi n'en devenait plus que désirable dans ces moments-là.

Il sut qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate lorsqu'Akaashi se cambra et poussa un cri un peu plus aigu que les autres, avant qu'il ne pose une main embarrassée sur sa bouche. Bokuto eut un sourire vorace et après avoir mémorisé l'angle de sa prostate, réitéra le même geste.

« Il nous reste encore deux minutes... » soupira Bokuto contre sa peau, mais c'est qu'il le taquinait cet enfoiré ! Akaashi allait le maudire pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en ce moment même, mais après qu'il l'ait amené au septième ciel.

« Aah, bordel... Grouille-toi de me baiser... » murmura Akaashi en se penchant sur ses lèvres, entamant un French Kiss langoureux et plus qu'excitant. Bokuto adorait les French Kiss, aussi... Contre sa bouche, il murmura un « oui oui » et il retira ses doigts, avant de placer sa verge devant l'entrée d'Akaashi.

« J'y vais. » annonça Bokuto en le pénétrant avec lenteur. Akaashi poussa un petit cri et se crispa légèrement - mais Bokuto le rassura en lui chuchotant quelques mots d'encouragement, baisant son front, ses paupières, et descendant sur ses joues. « Relax... Respire et détend-toi... »

Akaashi tenta de calmer sa respiration hachurée et prit de grandes inspirations, plongeant son nez dans la chevelure de Bokuto. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait paraître, son odeur avait quelque chose de rassurant. Ou c'était peut-être lui qui se faisait des idées...

Un mouvement de hanche fit comprendre à Bokuto qu'il était prêt, et il amorça d'abord de lents coups de reins pour ne pas blesser Akaashi et le laisser s'habituer à sa présence encore un peu. En revanche, Akaashi était tellement tentant qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps est-ce qu'il pourrait tenir...

« Hngh... T'exagère pas un peu là ? » fit Akaashi d'une voix mi-surprise mi-agacé. Bokuto leva les yeux vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? »

« Pas la peine de te retenir. » déclara son amant en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Bokuto écarquilla les yeux et l'excitation en lui monta un cran au-dessus. Sans plus se poser de question, il bascula en avant, poussant avec délicatesse Akaashi au sol, et il lui retira complètement son calbute et son short afin d'être plus à l'aise. La manœuvre l'obligea à se retirer du corps d'Akaashi, mais il rentra de nouveau en lui, cette fois plus rapidement, et ses coups de reins prirent un peu plus d'ampleur et de vitesse, cherchant de nouveau l'angle de sa prostate. Akaashi griffa légèrement son avant-bras droit, son autre main posée sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissement, et ses yeux étaient entrouverts, fiévreux. Bokuto sentit une goutte de transpiration couler le long de sa joue, descendre le long de sa nuque pour finalement glisser sur son tee-shirt, et il soupira.

« Pfiou... Comme s'il faisait pas déjà assez chaud comme ça... » Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis il se pencha pour embrasser Akaashi après lui avoir retiré sa main, étouffant lui-même ses gémissements. Sentir Akaashi soupirer de plaisir entre deux baisers contre ses lèvres devenait une sensation de plus en plus addictive, comme son anneau de chair autour de son sexe d'ailleurs... En Akaashi, il faisait agréablement chaud, et il était aussi agréablement serré. Cette sensation étroite lui plaisait et lui faisait carrément prendre son pied !

« ...Aahn... Je te tuerai après ça... Hm ! » réussit à murmurer Akaashi en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Bokuto griffa ses cuisses et mordilla son épaule, puis pouffa de rire.

« Mais avant de mourir, j'aimerais bien profiter de notre orgasme vois-tu. »

Après ça, Akaashi allait le tuer, c'était sûr et certain.

La main d'Akaashi glissa sur sa joue, puis ses doigts pincèrent douloureusement le lobe de chair. « Tu mériterais un bon coup de pied entre les jambes. » fit-il avec un sourire presque malicieux. Bokuto frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de savoir ses précieux bijoux de famille maltraités et avala sa salive.

« O-On peut arrêter, si tu veux... »

« Nah. » La réponse d'Akaashi était catégorique et sans appel. Il l'avait bien eu... En fait, il n'avait même pas le choix : il ne pouvait même pas se retirer, et s'il ne le faisait pas, son entrejambe allait bientôt se faire démolir. Rien que d'y penser, ça faisait mal... « Continue, **Koutaro**. »

L'usage de son prénom le fit complètement perdre pied tandis qu'il trouvait de nouveau la prostate d'Akaashi, et il s'enfonça en lui de plus en plus vite, avec de plus en plus de profondeur, ne laissant aucun répit à son amant. Le corps de ce dernier se cambrait, ses deux mains essayaient de couvrir un maximum ses gémissements de plaisir et les larmes commençaient à perler de ses yeux. Bokuto agrippa ses hanches pour plus de profondeur, et il enroula ses doigts autour de la verge d'Akaashi dans le but de lui donner plus de plaisir.

« K... Koutaro... » soupira Akaashi contre ses mains. Sentir son sexe frapper en lui et frotter contre les parois de son anneau de chair, et sa main masturber sa verge avec rapidité, puis ses lèvres sur son torse mordiller ses tétons, toutes ces sensations lui firent perdre la tête et sentant le moment de la jouissance approcher de plus en plus, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux blancs de Bokuto.

« ... Encore... Plus... » soupira-t-il en bougeant lui aussi des hanches. « Encore... » Akaashi demandait toujours plus, mais n'était pas loin de l'orgasme. « Aah... Je vais venir... K-Koutaro, je vais- »

Bokuto happa ses lèvres et le coupa net dans sa phrase. Au même moment, Akaashi sentit une vague de plaisir déferler dans son corps qui le fit se contracter autour du sexe de Bokuto, le bout de ses pieds se repliant sous le coup de l'orgasme. Bokuto sentit lui aussi l'orgasme le traverser, poussant un grognement rauque contre ses lèvres et enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau blanche d'Akaashi dont le corps tremblait.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à l'équipe de Fukurodani - accompagnée de Kuroo par on ne sait quel malheur. Akaashi poussa un « ah » à peine surpris, mais il se sentait complètement décomposé intérieurement, tandis que Bokuto esquissa un sourire gêné, embarrassé.

Ce fut leur pire orgasme jamais vécu.

* * *

« O-On vous cherchait les gars... » fit l'un des membres de l'équipe en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. « Désolé de vous avoir interrompu... »

« Ça fait rien, mec. » le rassura Bokuto en lui donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule. « Ça faisait quand même plus de vingt minutes que vous nous attendiez. »

Ving minutes. Vingt fichues minutes. Akaashi allait plus que le tuer, il allait le démolir, le castrer, le torturer autant mentalement que physiquement, il allait se faire **mas-sa-crer.**

« Ouais, vingt putain de minutes pendant lesquelles vous étiez en train de faire mumuse dans les vestiaires, nan mais vous vous en rendez-compte ? » fit Kuroo avec un air faussement scandalisé. Bokuto lui lança un sourire crispé - et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense, parce que TOUT était vrai. « Où est passé ta petite chouette par ailleurs ? »

« Pfeuh. On verra bien qui rira le dernier, on va vous mettre la patate à votre équipe ! » répliqua-t-il en pointant Kuroo du doigt, ignorant royalement sa question.

« On t'a jamais appris à pas pointer les gens du doigt, espèce de malpoli ? »

« Pfft, rien à péter de la politesse, encore moins avec un type comme toi ! Chat de malheur ! » cria Bokuto avant de se diriger sur le terrain. Kuroo eut un sourire provocateur et rejoignit lui aussi le terrain, commençant de nouveau à s'échauffer.

Mais ils durent attendre encore une bonne demie-heure pour Akaashi, qui avait retrouvé son tee-shirt auparavant égaré, et Bokuto le trouva tellement sexy lorsqu'il entra sur le terrain en enfilant son haut qu'il sentit une nouvelle fois naître un début d'érection. De l'autre côté de filet, Lev tirait une moue agacée.

« Eh, capitaine de Fukurodani, tu devrais disputer ta petite chouette pour être autant en retard. » fit-il en fronçant des sourcils, et à côté de lui - comme le connard qu'il était - Kuroo acquiesça de la tête.

« Il a pas tort le rookie. »

« A-Akaashi... » La voix tremblante, Bokuto s'approcha de son petit-ami, puis prit ses mains dans les siennes et les colla contre son torse. « Je... Laisse-moi te faire l'amour toute la nuit. »

« Va te faire voir. » fit Akaashi en lui écrasant le pied pour qu'il lâche ses mains. Bokuto poussa un couinement de douleur et se tourna vers lui, plus déprimé que jamais, avant qu'Akaashi ne prenne de nouveau la parole. « Si on gagne ce match... »

Bokuto baissa les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

« On le fera toute la nuit. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Bokuto et il se sentait désormais plus motivé que n'importe qui.

* * *

« 2-1 pour Nekoma ! » cria la voix de la manager de Fukurodani.

« Alors ? On dirait que le chat de malheur vous porte la poisse hein... » fit Kuroo en s'approchant de Bokuto. Ce dernier tira une grimace de frustration et lança un regard noir au capitaine de Nekoma.

« On vous aura la prochaine fois de toute manière. » grogna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr, j'y crois. » fit ironiquement son interlocuteur. « Mais avec ta petite chouette qui boîte légèrement, y'a pas moyen qu'elle te fasse tes supers passes, nah ? »

Plus loin, Bokuto entendit Akaashi éternuer, poussant plus un « chuu » qu'un « atchoum ». Même en éternuant, Akaashi était trognon...

« Non. Mais y'a moyen qu'il y ait abstention sexuelle pendant un bon moment. » soupira Bokuto plus pour lui-même, anéanti. Non seulement ils avaient perdu leur match, mais en plus, Akaashi allait lui faire sa fête.

« Oh... Bokuto, mec, je connais ça. Tsukki est pareil. » fit Kuroo d'une voix compatissante, posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'albinos. « Faut dire qu'une fois, j'ai pas vraiment écouté ses menaces, et j'peux te dire que deux semaines d'abstinence, c'est dur. »

« Argh, Akaashi ! » s'exclama Bokuto en chiffonnant ses cheveux. Soudain, il leva les yeux vers Kuroo, l'air choqué. « Attends, Tsukki, c'est le blondinet aux lunettes de Karasuno, c'est ça ? »

« Évidemment, qui voudrais-tu d'autre que ce soit ? »

« Celui qui a un fessier hyper sexy ? »

« Qui a un fessier hyper sexy ? » intervînt soudain Akaashi en fronçant des sourcils. Bokuto sursauta et se tourna vers son amant, paniqué.

« A-Akaashi ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Tu m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Mais si tu n'as rien à me dire, j'me tire. »

« A-Attend, ce que tu viens d'entendre, c'est un malentendu, j'te jure que... Hé, Akaashi ! Reste ici, ordre de ton capitaine ! Qu- un doigt d'honneur... ? »

* * *

**A la fin de l'histoire, Bokuto a finalement été puni d'une semaine d'abstinence, mais comme Akaashi lui manquait, ben il a essayé d'être le meilleur petit ami au monde pour se faire pardonner, même si pour Akaashi, il l'est déjà. Akaashi a trouvé ça tellement mignon qu'il a abandonné l'idée de l'abstinence sexuelle, et ils l'ont de nouveau fait (cette fois dans un endroit plus discret XD).**

**L'anime d'HQ! est une pure merveille, en passant. J'ai pas encore pu regarder les épisodes qui viennent de sortir, mais j'ai tellement hâte d'entendre la voix de Kuroo et Kenma *-* ! Et peut-être que quelqu'un aura la fabuleuse idée de faire des CD Dramas dessus xD**

**Sinon, comme mes exams sont maintenant terminés (LIBERTEEE ! 8D), je pense être un peu plus active sur le fandom d'HQ, même si j'aurai d'autres fictions à avancer x) Le fandom est un peu vidounet, mais les fictions sont superbes ^^ ! (oh oh, je crois que j'ai mis une review à toutes les histoires sorties sur HQ X) /grosse vorace en vue/). M'enfin, autant vous dire que jusqu'au 9 juillet, je stresse quand même un peu. J'ai foiré l'histoire des arts en passant sur Marilyn Monroe d'Andy Warhol (j'ai oublié tout plein de trucs, arrrgh) et le brevet de maths... la catastrophe x) Par contre, le français s'est bien passé :) Je suis tombée sur une pièce de théâtre - heureusement c'était pas sur un poème, sinon j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou xD -, ça racontait l'histoire d'un gars qui s'était fait arrêté pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et il voyait pour la dernière fois sa femme... Les questions avaient l'air assez simples, mais elles étaient genre coeff. 3 points O_O Donc c'est sûr qu'il y a quand même un truc chelou, j'me méfie, mais je pense l'avoir plutôt réussi xD**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire/géo, plutôt facile aussi :) Donc sujet de décolonisation avec Gandhi (au fait, ça a rien à voir, mais vous saviez que le véritable nom de Maître Gims, c'était Gandhi ? Quand j'ai appris ça j'étais morte de rire XD), etc... puis d'habitude j'suis une grosse nulle en géographie, mais là, je pense m'en être sortie ^^**

**Donc l'année prochaine, coucou le lycée, et j'espère rencontrer des yaoïstes là-bas (par un coup de chance *-*)**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**

**(et passez de bonnes vacances ! ;D)**


End file.
